The uplink of F-band Time-Division Long-Term Evolution (TD-LTE) base stations may be subject to the downlink blocking interference, intermodulation interference, and spurious emission interference of a nearby heterogenous system base station (e.g. Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) 900, Distributed Control System (DCS) 1800, Personal Handy-phone System (PHS) base station. Therefore, signals received via TD-LTE system uplink may experience strong disturbance, which will greatly impact uplink performance of TD-LTE base stations, especially F-band. When a TD-LTE base station uplink is subject to downlink blocking interference from DCS1800/PHS base stations, its radio remote unit (RRU) receiver will enter the non-linear zone or even reach saturation, leading to rapid deterioration of uplink performance.
In existing technologies, engineering methods (e.g. antenna insulation, antenna replacement, roof adjustment, or addition of anti jamming filter) are used to address disturbance caused by heterogenous systems in certain station sites. However, in many station sites, due to workload, difficulty and impact on existing GSM network, the operators are not in favor for such engineering disturbance suppression methods. Besides, some heterogenous system disturbances originate from base stations of other operators. As different operators adopt mutually independent network configurations, it is impossible to address disturbances from base stations of other operators through engineering methods. Therefore, how to improve ability of F-band TD-LTE base stations to resist interference from a heterogenous system has become an important issue during network configuration of F-band TD-LTE.